


A Celebration

by Little_Cloud



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cloud/pseuds/Little_Cloud
Summary: When there is a fair, or celebration to mark the one year anniversary of the appearance of Pariss' superheroes. To thank them for a year of saving the city there is an area for booths. Marinette gets a booth than a website and soon well you'll find out.





	A Celebration

“This is going to be amazing! I get to have my own booth and be on the board! MARINETTE THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!”  
“I know Alya you’ve been telling me for the last 30 min, now do you want to tell me your opinion on these thumbnail sketches for that booth?”

It was a whole convention, fair something. To honor ladybug and chat noir for them saving Paris for a whole year. Which meant a ton of work in and out of costume for a month 3 weeks of preparation then the big week! She knew it was going to be hell but still it was always such a happy time during celebrations like this so she didn’t mind too much. Plus there would be that many more free things to do when she had that little bit of free time.

Until Alya couldn’t fill all the space and gave a third to Marinette and a third to the families bakery. Now she was going to need the whole 3 months that Alya being on the board allotted. She was designing 24/7, well whenever her bakery, school and SUPERHERO duties weren’t in the way aka 3 months of no sleep. It was great though she loved designing so it wasn’t all that bad. She did however have to blow all her allowance on fabric once it came down to making the clothing. She didn’t mind regardless of the reason or time she spent most of her allowance on those sorts of things.

Soon enough the week came and for the first time she no longer had to worry about school as it was canceled for that week as it was now apparently a holiday. It was odd and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it but holidays usually ment less akumas so she was fine with it. Her clothing was selling like hotcakes to the point she started making them in the back while Alya held the storefront, well booth front but it was fun. Adrien even came around so she allowed herself a break, until Nino stole away Alya. However, this resulted in even more fun than before.

Adrien had stayed around since he was here to support his friend. Certainly not because he loved seeing how much people adored himself and his lovely lady! Ok partially but once he saw how hard Marinette was working his focus was exclusively on helping her. To the point he wound up taking Alyas’ place as the cashier for the little booth Marinette had going. It was fun and him and Marinette had a good working chemistry once she showed him how to do things it went smoothly they had the same chemistry as him and ladybug once they were in the zone.

“Chat can you hand me that skirt?”  
“Anything for you princesses!”

Yep and no one noticed. It just happened in the middle of their scramble. Even a few times the next few days as Adrien came by to help her out again.


End file.
